Earth & Storm
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Terra's heart shattered when he realized that he'd lost her, the rain pouring over his tears as he roared in agony in the clouded sky. He held her tight, preying that she would wake up and tell him things will be okay. It was at this point that lightning struck in the distance, illuminating his anguish and silencing his cries. One-shot Terra x Aqua/Lightning.


_Just when you think you've seen ALL the crack pairings on any fandom, something comes along to prove you wrong. :D_

_You guys are probably going to kill me for this, but I assure you that this is a one time thing... probably. I understand if you guys think I'm insane, especially with the level of crack-ness this story promotes. :3 _

_Please be gentle... X(  
_

* * *

**_Writer: Terra ForceXIII_**

_~*~ Earth & Storm ~*~  
_

_"The earth is cold and struggling, only the rain and lightning gave it comfort."_

* * *

Terra felt his consciousness break away from sleep; the morning sun tingled his closed eyes and he turned his head away, smelling a familiar beautiful smell as something brushed against his nose. He peeled his eyes open to see her sleeping soundly on his shoulder, his blue haired girlfriend and his partner.

Her name was Aqua, his long time sweetheart in college and trusted partner as a soldier. They'd been together for awhile now, only deepening their relationship last night. He took the moment to place a kiss over her forehead, making the blunette stir in her slumber.

Within a few more moments Aqua finally woke from her exhausted slumber and smiled warmly when she recognized the man she was sleeping with, reaching over to place a morning kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, partner," she whispered into his ear.

Terra had a calm smirk as he shifted to his side, facing his girlfriend as he rested his eyes again. "Don't remind me that today's the beginning of our work week," he muttered.

He felt Aqua's legs entangle in his, snuggling deep into his bare chest as she sighed heavily. They both didn't want to get up today, especially with the lack of energy they got thanks to last night's spur of the moment, but none of it was regrettable.

After a couple minutes of struggle to get out of bed, the two soldiers left the comfort of the warm sheets to search for their clothes. Terra glanced back to see his girl in the middle of slipping her white shirt on, catching a glimpse of her back which made him smirk mischievously, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world to have her.

After gathering their clothes, they prepared their morning workout routine before they headed out to work. Consisting of pushups, sit-ups, and a couple rounds with a punching back for Terra, while stretches, yoga, and kickboxing concluded Aqua's workout. Top it off with a finishing kiss between the two soldiers and their routine was over, quickly grabbing their keys as they left Terra's apartment.

They both served in the Guardian Corps of Radiant Garden's military force; partners of two under the Twin Wolf Squad (TWS), an elite force tasked with special objectives involving outbreaks of Heartless. The two trusted each other with their lives; they had to in order to complete the mission in one piece.

Terra wore a black vest with a black shirt underneath, grey pants with black knee pads and boots, black gloves with an earpiece for communication purposes, sword in its sheath on the left side of his waist with a gun holstered on his right.

Aqua wore a black sleeveless shirt with matching arm warmers, grey vest over her slender form, black shirts and stockings covering her legs with knee pads and boots for good measure, sword on her left with a gun holstered on her right as well.

They were Squad XIII; fighting Heartless outbreaks whenever they appear, working in the shadows while regular soldiers fought off the violent swarm in the open to contain the threat. Each squad member carries an alias on their mission, Terra and Aqua referring each other as Xemnas and Azure.

When the mission is at hand, they keep their hearts inside and their eyes fixated in front of them. They act and think as one, speaking without words, knowing what the other is thinking without asking, and fight as left hand and right hand.

It is only when the mission is over, when their weapons and armor are removed, and when they are alone, that their relationship has time to bloom. Thankfully today found little results for minimum scouting over the city border, which meant that they could leave work earlier than usual.

But even though today's work wasn't particularly exciting, they still ended up feeling exhausted once they came home. Another day passed and they rested quietly in bed, Aqua using her boyfriend's shoulder as a pillow as they prepared for sleep.

"When are we going to have a vacation together?" Terra whispered, resting his head in his girlfriend's blue mane.

Aqua adjusted a little before responding with a sigh. "Do you think it's the perfect time?"

The Heartless outbreaks have started almost twelve years ago, Terra and Aqua joined the military two years ago in the midst of the conflict, knowing each other for five years now. The brief outbreaks of the dark swarm have been a steady struggle, mostly occurring in small populated areas on the edge of their jurisdiction. But the threat doesn't seem to be extinguishing, especially with the recent outbreaks.

"I'm sure the world can survive two weeks without us," Terra contradicted.

Aqua had a concerning expression as she occupied her eyes elsewhere around the room. "Or maybe a career change," she muttered.

Terra caught onto what she just said and adjusted his position so he was facing his partner, both on their sides as the brunette soldier tried to uncover the concerning subject his girlfriend just brought up.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"I know we have an obligation for our people," Aqua answered, snuggling her head into the pillow. "And I know you want to avenge your father..."

Terra pulled her closer and rested his forehead onto hers; he reminded how his adoptive father, Eraqus, died during his duty fighting off the Heartless swarm when it first began. Eraqus told him that it was just a routine mission, but Terra never saw him again after he left through that door. The Heartless emerged and Terra's father was called to the first defensive to protect Radiant Garden's borders, Terra could still remember the honorable funeral, shots firing in the clouded sky as it poured rain.

As much as Terra would've liked it, he knew his partnership on the battlefield with Aqua wasn't going to last forever. He loved his work; protecting the innocent like a noble knight like his father, he couldn't find any other calling.

"Aqua, I..." he muttered.

"I'm not asking you to put down your sword," Aqua interrupted, gaining the attention of his eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

Now she was worrying him, Terra felt the tension in his stomach twisting and he knew sleeping wouldn't be an easy task for tonight.

"Aqua, if you don't want to go out into the field anymore that's okay," he spoke hesitantly.

Aqua had a sorrowful expression, thinking that she was distancing herself from the only man she loved. But she's been distancing herself for awhile now, the energy and will to continue fighting has lost its spark over the two years. But she didn't want to leave him, and deep down she knew that if she left the force, the job will surely separate them.

Aqua placed a hand on his warm cheek and gave him a smile, even though she felt guilt in her heart. Terra felt the coldness of the ring he gave Aqua on her ring finger, reminding him of the surprised smile she gave him when he presented it to her on their one year anniversary.

"Just... promise me that you'll stay strong."

* * *

Weeks passed; but this mission was getting dark and it was getting dangerous very seriously, their objective was a failure and they were in the middle of rushing through Heartless filled territory to reach the evac point.

This time was different, the Heartless were in bigger numbers and the regular forces couldn't contain their spread, Terra and Aqua had to escape fast. They were running out of medical supplies and it was getting dark, the Heartless were on their tail just to add to things gone wrong.

They hid in the rubble of a destroyed building, hiding in the bottom floor with their backs against a wall. Terra peaked over the broken window to view the large open field leading to where the evac was, but they would be sitting ducks for the Heartless.

Terra looked back at his partner and cringed, watching as Aqua winced in exhaustion as her right arm and leg were bandaged up badly from recent encounters with the dark swarm. She wasn't looking good and Terra had to get her to some medical attention fast, but he struggled to find an alternate solution to running out in the open for the Heartless to swarm them.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, placing a hand over her shoulder.

Aqua was panting heavily and she looked at him in concern, but she was strong and nodded confidently. "Nothing I can't handle," she responded.

Terra smirked and gave his partner a kiss on the forehead, the first affectionate act he's committed during a mission, this earned a surprised expression at first from Aqua but then she smiled warmly.

While Terra took another glance at the wide field, Aqua took the time to contemplate the situation in her head. The truth was that Aqua was at her limit, and she was coming to grips with her mortality. She feared of losing him, she feared of leaving him alone, but she also feared of not taking the chance to tell him about her feelings.

"Te... Xemnas..." she choked between breathes, remembering to use his alias when speaking.

Terra looked down at his partner, who was giving him a fragile expression, and he knew she was going to bring up something important.

Aqua swallowed the lump in her throat, biting her lip for a moment before inhaling a breath for speaking. "Xemnas... there's something I need to tell you-"

Both partners halted with their discussion as they heard the sound of a piece of rubble falling to the floor, echoing through the dead building. They turned their heads into the darkness of the building and immediately saw the glowing yellow eyes of the Heartless, stalking the two soldiers as they moved slowly towards them with predator-like steps.

There was no other choice; Terra and Aqua fought and made a run for it through the field, the clouds in the sky turning dark as thunder could be heard from miles. They were burning away their energy until they were running off of fumes, swiping away Heartless with weak strikes as they were losing ammo for their guns.

The drizzles of the coming rain stung their sweating skin and the sun disappeared a long time ago, they were fighting in the waking moonlight with the still burning city behind them.

Aqua blocked an incoming strike from a Heartless, sending it back with a swipe of her sword as she stumbled back in panic. She glanced over at Terra who wasn't fairing as well either; they will eventually succumb to the Heartless if evac doesn't show up soon. She placed a hand over her earpiece, looking over at the man she loved in utter fear.

"Command, we need evac now! Repeat, we need eva-"

She was cut off when a Heartless struck through her weak defense and slashed the left side of her neck, blood pouring from her open wound as she fell to the ground in shock. Terra turned with widened eyes as his blue haired partner fell to the ground, watching in utter dismay as she choked and tried to stop the bleeding in her neck with her left hand.

"God damnit, no!" he roared, charging through the Heartless in his path with his sword while firing wildly with the little ammo he had left.

The attack from one of the Heartless released Terra's sword from his grip, but the enraged soldier quickly used his newly free hand to reload his gun and continue firing his way to his wounded partner. By time he reached her, the few remaining Heartless retreated back into the shadows of the ground and left the two scared soldiers to themselves.

Terra brought his wounded partner to his arms and he panicked frantically, while Aqua choked out gasps for air as the blood continued to flow from her neck. Terra was on the verge of tears as he clamped down on her neck, trying with all his strength to withhold the massive amount of blood leaving her body.

"A- Aq- Aqua, please hold on," he spoke softly, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Rain began to pour from the heavens, soaking them to the bone as Terra covered Aqua's head with his own body so the rain doesn't get in her face.

Aqua wanted to tell him how she felt, to comfort him and tell him that things will get better. Blood formed in her throat and she was fighting to breathe, coughing rapidly as crimson left the sides of her mouth. Her vision was getting hazy and she fought the will to see Terra's face, knowing that it'll probably be the last time she can.

"Aqua..." Terra choked, watching helplessly as his dearly beloved was dying in his arms. "Aqua... Aqua, please don't leave me."

It was at this moment that lightning struck in the distance, illuminating the dark field for only a brief second. But then Terra felt his heart break into two as he noticed her, his emotions spilling out into tears as he witnessed the sudden expression Aqua was giving him.

She was smiling; with her eyes closed as she displayed a comforting smile, tears leaving from her eyes as her blood leaked from her smiling lips. She shouldn't be the one comforting him, it was Terra's job to be comforting Aqua in her time of need, but he was falling into pieces in front of her.

"A- Aqua... I- I... I don't know what to do," Terra sobbed, embracing his love as his mind panicked to find a solution to fix this.

Aqua used the last bit of strength to lift her blood soaked hand and bring it to her partner's cheek, making him look into her ocean blue eyes that quivered faintly.

She gulped the blood in her throat and spoke with weak breathes. "T- Terra... don't... don't be afraid..."

But he was afraid, this was the most frightful moment in his life, because the woman he loved was dying and he couldn't find a way to fix it, but most of all he felt helpless to stop it.

Terra leaned down and met his forehead with hers, both closing their eyes as they tried to embrace this situation together. Aqua wrapped her arm around his neck, her legs shaking horribly from the trauma she was feeling in her body.

"Please..." she whispered, feeling the pain in her body fading. "Live your life... don't stop."

"We're going to live our lives together," Terra responded sadly, refusing the inevitable.

Lightning struck again, brightening up their last goodbye for only a moment. The thunder frightened Terra; it made him squeeze tighter around his blue haired partner. Their lips touched, and Terra wished that they didn't have to separate, but the taste of blood reminded him that this was their last.

Aqua couldn't feel anything, her body felt lost to her and she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open to look into her lover's eyes. She knew her time had come, and she wanted to tell him something that'll sustain his broken heart once she leaves. She'd wish she could be with him forever, but she loved him enough to know that she had to let him go.

"Terra..." she whispered softly. "Live free... and fight with a clear heart..."

Terra's mouth went a gape, his tearful eyes widened, and the sound of the pouring rain ceased in his ears. Aqua's eyes slowly closed, her body went limp in his arms, and her head turned softly to the side.

Terra stared with quivering eyes, his hands shaking in disbelief, and his body tensed up from the constriction in his gut. He choked, sobbed, and stuttered incomplete words, leaning down into his girlfriend's form in attempt to find salvation.

But she was gone.

Even after the rain has ceased, when daybreak emerged from the opposite side of the mountains, and the light beamed through the darkness, he still screamed. The once unwavering soldier roared in agony, crying out to the heavens as he held the body of his dearly beloved.

* * *

One year has passed since she left him; Terra only recently returned to the TWS, he wore his equipment and waited to meet his new partner on base. He carried a cold and stoic expression on his face, something that felt permanent.

Aqua's ring hung around his neck on a necklace, being a source of comfort and a cursed reminder of his lost partner. After months of speaking to no one, filling his lungs with alcohol to suppress his guilt, and sudden acts of rage that resulted in him ruining his apartment, Terra finally returned to the only thing he had left.

He watched with uninterested eyes as soldiers went about their lives, moving in units or on their own, leaving Terra to his own clouded thoughts. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled heavily, looking down to stare at the blue jeweled ring resting silently on his chest. He held it lightly between his fingers, remembering when it was around the finger of his blue haired angel.

He buried her last words deep into his broken heart, still trying to figure out what she meant even after a year later.

"Are you my new partner?" A female voice interrupted.

Terra quickly let go of his necklace and turned to see his new partner, trying his best to look professional. He immediately shifted his usual stoic expression into an act of surprise, seeing a woman in front of him.

She stood about Aqua's height, but her hair was longer and was a cherry blossom pink, skin lightly pale, and her eyes were an electrifying blue. She carried a confident persona about her, looking blankly at Terra with one hand on her side with the other on the hilt of her sword. She wore the standard gear like Aqua did, only with an open vest and zipped up sweater underneath. Her blade rested in a case with straps hooked to her waist, must be a special issue.

But what disturbed Terra was that she was beautiful.

He quickly recovered his composure and reached out his hand, receiving a slight concerning look from the pink haired soldier before she accepted his handshake.

"Xemnas," Terra introduced, speaking in a low tone. "I'll be your partner for Squad XIII."

"Lightning," the female soldier responded.

Terra's thoughts went back to that night in the rain, when lightning roared through the sky, and the brief moment of light illuminated Aqua's dying smile. During his moment of retreading painful memories, he looked away with a anguish expression, but then returned his view to his new partner.

"What's our objective today?" He spoke, changing the subject.

Lightning ignored his strange gesture and took the moment to look around the base. "We're going hunting, a few Heartless have been sighted around our borders and we are going out to eliminate them."

Terra narrowed his eyes and looked deep into his new partner's features, only to look away when the thought of Aqua emerged from his wounded heart.

"Alright, let's go..." he muttered, looking away again as the pink haired soldier walked.

"Partner..."

Surely enough they encountered little Heartless, but it still provided a test to see what they're capable of. Terra had to admit that Lightning's skill was impressive, she was fast and elegant with no hesitation in her movements, and her sword had the ability to shift into a gun as well. His new partner was more than capable enough to take care of herself, something that brought up past emotions from Terra's memories.

Squad XIII sat quietly on a similar grassy field away from one of many ruined cities, another tortured reminder for Terra to endure. They both rested on opposite sides of a rock, waiting patiently for their evac to make its rounds. The silence was killing the brunette soldier, so he decided to start off the conversation.

"You did well today," he commented.

Lightning wasn't prepared for talking; she had to think a bit before answering calmly. "Same to you," she responded.

So far so go; Terra felt inexperienced with talking to people, or maybe it was only women. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of something to say without being awkward, but the unbearable silence was already making things awkward.

"You've been a soldier for three years now, is that correct?" Lightning questioned.

Terra felt thankful that his partner had something to say to stop the silence. "Sort of, I took a leave of absence for awhile."

Something told him that she'll be asking why, and he prayed that she didn't. He closed his eyes to prepare for the unneeded question but it never came, instead he was met with a different question.

"What is your reason for fighting?" Lightning asked.

If she'd ask him that about a year ago, he'd say that it was to protect the innocent and the ones he cared about. But now it seems he's just fighting for the sake of his own existence, because he realized that a certain someone was the source of his strength.

"I... don't know anymore," he whispered, finding no reason in not speaking the truth.

Meanwhile, Lightning was using her deductive skills to figure out more about her new partner, a precautionary measure to see if she could truly trust him. After hearing his answer, she had concerns and decided to investigate more.

"You lost your reason?" She questioned further.

Terra hadn't spoken about personal values since that night before he and Aqua went to bed, he can still remember the concerning look in her eyes before they turned off the lights.

"You could say that," he answered deeply.

Lightning knew that she was hitting a difficult subject, so she decided to skip the interrogation and move on into a friendlier discussion, even though it involved herself.

"This is my second year in the force," she stated, looking up into the evening sky. "I'm providing the money me and my little sister needed to keep living."

She has a little sister, Terra thought. He was glad she changed the subject; he now had a bit more intrigue about his pink haired partner. "What about your parents?" He asked.

"Gone," Lightning responded quickly. "They passed before I finished high school so it was my responsibility to take care of my sister."

Terra felt a slight connection between him and her; they both were forced to grow up before they could finish their childhoods, losing their parents and being left alone. But when Terra had Aqua, Lightning had her sister.

"My... father died during the first Heartless outbreak thirteen years ago," he confessed, earning a look of attention from the female soldier.

Now Lightning was struck from the string of connection she has with her new partner, barely remembering the day her mother died and still remembering when her father died in the military. She'd put passed her childish ways and focused solely on taking care of her younger sister, joining the military soon after high school.

The discussion was over when the soldier's heard the noise of the evac chopper heading their way, both standing up in sync while giving each other a brief glance. They both entered the chopper without a word, making it back to base so they could go their separate ways.

The sun was setting for another day and the two were left to say their brief goodbye, the first of many days they'll spend together. Terra had a hard time coming up with a friendly fair well to get off on the right track, as if he wanted to become friends with his new partner.

"Well... huh..." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Lightning offered a hand to do the talking, waiting patiently for him to commit the second half of their friendly goodbye. "It'll be an honor working with you, Xemnas," she spoke.

Terra shrugged a bit before shaking her hand, unintentionally memorizing how small and strong her hand was. "Same here, Lightning."

The pink haired soldier gave him a nod before turning and walking away into the woman's barracks, lingering Terra's eyes to her somewhat arousing strut.

Something surprised Terra and made him look away with a perplexed expression, feeling something that he hasn't felt for a long time. He glanced down and grasped Aqua's ring in his palm, looking deep into the jewel to find the answer to his confusion. For when he was saying his goodbyes to Lightning, he displayed something that he hasn't used since before his girlfriend died a year ago.

He was smiling.

* * *

Months passed, barriers of a stranger left their hearts, and their stoic expressions shifted into a more welcoming tone. They still withheld their true names, which didn't seem to bother the two partners. Terra and Lightning worked like a perfect team, like Aqua did before, which haunted Terra when he was alone.

But there was something else that truly haunted his consciousness, it made him question his own loyalty to his deceased girlfriend. Whenever he looked at his pink haired partner when her attention was elsewhere, his wounded heart would flutter and his eyes couldn't break away from her slender form.

He was starting to develop feelings for Lightning.

He would have nightmares about Aqua, noticing her facing away from him in the same dark field she died on. When he came near her and reached his hand out to save her, the sky would send a bolt of lightning that illuminated his vision. But during that moment of light, Aqua turned to reveal that she was his new pink haired partner. Lightning had a stoic expression, like she was waiting for him.

Terra would wake up during the night, sweating and panting as he covered his face in his hands. The only time when he felt at peace was when they were on their mission, when he was with Lightning.

He couldn't go back to sleep after waking up an hour before he had to go to work; Terra sat silently on the side of his bed, leaning forward while shifting Aqua's ring in his fingers. He contemplated her final words to him, still trying to decipher her parting request. Live free and fight with a clear heart, she spoke.

How could he fight with a clear heart when she took a part of him with her?

Terra clenched the ring in his hand before standing to get ready for work, walking silently to the small gym to begin his morning routine. He did his pushups and sit-ups with ease and moved to start his therapeutic assault on the punching bag, sending bone shattering punches to the gut of the red bag.

Flashes of Aqua's dying smile appeared in his thoughts with every strike, making him clench his teeth in agony as he started butchering the punching bag wildly like it was a living enemy and he was making sure to kill it viciously.

Eventually his strength met its end and Terra stumbled over the punching bag after throwing his body with his final punch, panting heavily as he collapsed to the floor.

After a brief moment of recuperation, Terra stood lazily and headed straight to the shower without a word.

By time he reached the base and put his vest on, Lightning was already waiting for him at their usual spot. She stood with her arms crossed, turning her head to give her partner a serious and concerning look, her pink hair blowing lightly in the morning breeze.

"You're late," she commented, placing a hand on her hip.

Terra couldn't help but find Lightning's strict posture to be attractive, but that thought didn't help him at night. He huffed with a slight smirk on his face, trying his best to sway away the fact that he was fifteen minutes late.

"I had a hard time getting up this morning," he sighed, speaking the truth at least.

Lightning took a few steps towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, shocking the brunette soldier with her sudden act of kindness. "Are you feeling okay?"

Terra would rather not talk about one of his many dramatic mornings, but he couldn't help but want to tell his trusted partner. Lightning watched as he kept his eyes elsewhere, which gave her a moment to glance at the ring necklace around his next.

Lightning has wondered about that ring since the day they first met, she knew it was special to him and it carried memories of a loved one. She'd seen him stare at it with his fingers coursing the blue jewel, his dark blue eyes in a deep trance as he left her behind while he went down memory lane.

It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't care about him, but he was her partner and friend, with many things in common and easy understanding.

"I'm just in a bit of grief, recently," Terra muttered.

"You've been in grief for a long time, Xemnas," Lightning answered, standing closer to her partner which resulted in him taking a step back.

Terra brushed his hand over his face and decided to end the discussion, walking passed the pink haired soldier as she looked back with a worried expression. Both were silent during the chopper ride to their objective, Terra glancing at his partner to see her crossing her arms with one leg over the other, he found that rather amusing.

When the mission started, they left their past discussion behind and focused solely on the assignment. Well, one of them focused on the mission, while the other couldn't stop thinking of his troubles. Terra took quick glances at his female partner when she wasn't looking, then he'd suddenly look away with a depressed look in his eyes, and Lightning would look back with a puzzled expression.

But then an insane thought appeared in his head, it was an idea that was forbidden in the TWS. Terra had the urge to eliminate the final barrier between him and his partner, by telling her his name. Terra didn't even know if she'll reveal her name in return, but he didn't have hopes for that, he only wanted to say it himself.

By time the mission was over, both partners ended up on a grassy hill covered in large dandelions, the afternoon sun setting over the distance in pink and orange colors. Lightning was standing on the top of the hill with her front facing the setting sun, her right hand held up to feel the passing dandelions dancing in the wind. Her light pink hair flowing softly in the breeze, while she stared off into the distance in deep clear thought.

Terra stood a few feet away, watching his partner with a gentle look in his eyes. He broke his gaze when he heard the chiming of Aqua's ring fluttering in the wind on his chest, looking down to see it lifting lightly off his black vest. He looked where the ring was pointing and saw Lightning still gazing out into the sunset, Terra almost felt like Aqua was telling him something.

"Like what you see?" Lightning interrupted, making the brunette jump in embarrassment.

The pink haired soldier was now looking at him with one hand on her hip, waiting patiently for an answer. Terra seemed to be making a habit of looking elsewhere when she was expecting a reply, and he doesn't seem to be breaking that trend now. During his moment of silence, Lightning walked closer to him with precise steps until she stood only a couple feet from him.

She sighed from his tiresome motions. "If there's something wrong, just tell me already."

"It's complicated."

"Then let your partner help you," Lighting responded sternly.

Terra choked between words, he brushed his palm over his mouth, and then scratched the back of his neck. Eventually he gave up and turned away from her, clenching Aqua's ring in his hand as the sun's glare shadowed his struggling features. But then he jumped when he felt his partner's fist press against the base of his back, only to receive words of similar tone.

"Don't shut down on me," Lightning ordered. "I'm your partner; if you expect me to trust you with my life then I need to know if you're sound, Xemnas."

Terra had no choice but to speak of what's been eating away at his heart for over a year now. "It's Terra..."

"What?" She spoke.

The breeze felt good on Terra's skin, which provided at least a little comfort in his moment of closure. His eyes were half lit, his thoughts holding images of Aqua's voice saying his name, and when his father spoke of him during his childhood.

"My name... is Terra," he confessed.

Lightning's expression shifted into a look of concern, wishing she hadn't heard his words because it was against the code of TWS.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned.

"I don't know," the brunette soldier whispered, looking up at the orange sky.

He jumped when he felt Lightning press her head against his back, breaking the distance between them entirely. Terra began to think about Aqua again and how she would feel about him embracing another woman after her death, he'd hoped she'd be at peace with that.

Or maybe it was what she wanted all along.

"You're an idiot," Lightning sighed, still finding comfort in her partner's back.

For once Terra felt some weight being lifted off his shoulders, a smirk appearing on his lips as a chuckle left his lungs. The sudden breeze made Aqua's ring chime for a moment, perhaps she was agreeing with Lightning's response.

He thought about what Aqua said, about living free and fighting with a clear heart. Terra couldn't understand her words at the time, for he couldn't fathom the conclusion of living free without her. He remembered the night where she first brought it up, Aqua told him that she didn't want him to stop fighting despite what she wants. Terra couldn't understand, he would've done anything for her, even willing to put down his sword to live a normal life with her.

But during this moment when the wind blow, when the dandelions danced around him, and when he felt Lightning close behind him, that he started to realize what Aqua really wanted.

She wanted him to continue being a soldier, to defend their home from the Heartless threat, and find someone to share the experiences they both had together. She knew she would one day not return after a mission, yet she still stayed by his side while he lived his destiny.

"Her name was Aqua," Terra whispered.

"She was special to you," Lightning responded softly.

Terra looked down at the blue jeweled ring in his hand, a warm smile spreading on his cheeks.

"Yeah... she really was."

* * *

Time passed, Terra talked about the broken fracture in his heart, and he learned to move on with his life with his memories of Aqua supporting him. The regret is still there, but he's learned to keep it in check and not let it consume him. Of course, he had someone to help him with his guilt.

The morning sun tingled his closed eyes and awakened him from his deep slumber, immediately placing his forearm over his eyes as he tried to recapture sleep. But predicatively he felt a certain someone adjust beside him and placed a slender arm over his chest, waiting for him to react to her action.

Terra lowered his arm and met with Lightning's blue eyes, bringing a warm smile to his face. His pink haired girlfriend was in the middle of rubbing her eyes when she noticed Terra's stare, returning his smile with a calm stoic expression.

"Time to wake up," she ordered, being the stern punctual soldier her partner loved.

"Alright," Terra answered softly, keeping his soft gaze on his partner. "Just give me a minute, Claire."

Lightning exhaled a breath and brushed her front locks behind her ear as she leaned down to give him a morning kiss on the lips, ending the affection in a second before sitting up to get ready for work. The brunette watched as she stood up and headed out the door, still smiling peacefully as he looked over at the small table beside him. He quickly grabbed Aqua's ring from the desk and put the necklace over his neck, hearing the supple chime as the cold silver touched his skin.

He sat up from his bed and leaned over his knees, coursing Aqua's ring in his fingers as he mentally remembered the words that he cherished and spoke every morning.

Live free and fight with a clear heart.

* * *

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me! DX I just had to publish this, I couldn't keep this story locked up in my head. (I'm starting to sound like I have mental problems) Haha! X'D_

_I'm also still a little rusty with writing so don't mind the errors if you spot them._

_Thank you for reading, and I apologize to my TerQua readers! :D  
_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belongs to their original owners..._**


End file.
